The present invention relates to product packaging, more specifically, to clamshell-type packaging.
Clamshell packaging is used, for example, at a point-of-purchase for the display of merchandise. Clamshell packaging allows for irregularly shaped items to be hung from hooks or pegs at the point-of-purchase. In some cases, translucent portions of the packaging allow the item to be viewed within the clamshell packaging.